Night Terrors
by IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI
Summary: Poor Toushirou has been having these nightmares that make him wake up screaming. How can Gin help? By taking his mind off of it of course! May be edited or changed completely.


**Night Terrors: Ichimaru Gin / Hitsugaya Toushirou**

_His heart pounded. His blood boiled. His breath rasped._

_He was running. From what, he didn't know. He just knew he was running. He looked down and realized he was only wearing pajama pants. He had no shirt, nor shoes._

_He was in a forest area. The moon shone brightly from behind the tree tops. He stumbled over sticks and rocks, falling to his knees for a second before he pushed himself up and continued running. He chanced a look over his shoulder. All he could see was a blur with a white-gray blob on it's 'head'._

_He screamed when cold fingers wrapped around his arm and held him in a grip that threatened to rip the limb off. The hand jerked him back and he fell. His bare back landed hard on the leaf covered ground._

_His eye sight disappeared as his brain bounced around from the force of the fall. He blinked upwards, nothing clear straddled him._

_Another hand held his other wrist at his side. His eye sight slightly returned, all he could see was a mouth hovering over him with 6 rows of sharp teeth and fangs._

He screamed as he woke up.

Hitsugaya Toushirou panted heavily, sitting up in the bed. He looked wildly around the small bedroom. Realizing it was just a dream, his heart and breathing slowed. Kind of.

"Are you alright, Shirou?"

Toushirou looked to his left and saw the captian of the 3rd squad laying next to him. He debated lying. "Umm.. I don't know yet."

"It was only a nightmare. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to get you," Gin tried to reassure his young lover. Though Toushirou had grown and aged over the last couple years, he still had his childish looks about him.

"I know… It just seemed… real.. And familiar…"

"Familiar? How?"

"I think I know who was chasing me. I just can't put a face to it yet."

"Oh. Well come back down here and try to get some sleep. You won't have two nightmares in a row. You never do."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Gin."

Toushirou threw the blanket away from himself and swung his legs over the edge. He grabbed his pj bottoms and slid them on, going to the bathroom. He slammed the door open and turned on the shower. He leaned over the edge of the tub and stuck his head under the luke-warm water. He put his hands on his knees and just stood there, doubled over.

Gin sighed. He knew he really shouldn't do that to the poor boy, but Toushirou had been having nightmares for the better part of a year now and it was getting tiring. Gin got out of bed, put on his own pajama pants, and walked to the bathroom. He found Toushirou doubled over, leaning with his hands on his knees, and his head under the water.

He cautiously tiptoed over and placed his hands on Toushirou's hips. He just stood there kind of to the side until Toushirou reached over and turned the water off. Gin grabbed a towel from a rack behind him and threw it on Toushirou's head and started rubbing the snow white hair dry, careful not to pull too hard.

When the boy's hair was relatively dry, Gin threw the tossed the towel to the side. He quickly pulled Toushirou to his chest before the boy could leave.

"I'm sorry. Can I try to make it better?"

The boy sighed. "Nothing makes it go away, Gin."

"But I can distract you until you go to sleep.." Gin offered.

Toushirou pressed his forehead against Gin's chest and shook his head. "No. I'd rather just try to go back to sleep."

"If you say so," Gin muttered, earning a smile from Toushirou.

Gin lead the boy back to the bed and crawled in. He held the blanket up for Toushirou, who quickly climbed into the warmth. He nuzzled his face against Gin's chest as the older man settled down next to him.

"Why do you like doing that?" Gin asked.

"I don't know.. I just do."

Gin chuckled softly. He wrapped his arms around the smaller frame and pulled him close.

Not too long after, Toushirou fell asleep again.

_This time, he was nearing the edge of the forest. His arm hung limply at his side, swaying as he ran. Somehow, he had gotten away. But it wouldn't be for long unless he got to town._

_Footsteps thudded behind him. He didn't dare look back. He just kept running._

_There was a swoosh of wind and suddenly the thing jumped right in his path. He screamed and fell back, trying to stop. He started to scramble up but the thing was back on top of him. He squirmed with everything he had, but it still wasn't enough. He couldn't get away._

Just as he was about to scream again, a pair of soft lips clamped onto his. His eyes flew open.

"Gin," he breathed into the kiss.

"You were screaming." The sentence was simple, yet held so much. Toushirou could hear the worry behind them.

"It was the same thing," the boy said between kisses.

"I'm sorry."

"Make it go away, Gin." Toushirou sounded like he was close to tears.

Gin looked into Toushirou's aqua eyes. He could see what was needed.

Without saying anything, he kissed Toushirou hard. He felt arms wrap themselves around his neck tightly. He rubbed his hands up and down Toushirou's sides a couple of time before going down to the pajama pants. His fingers skipped the teasing and immediately sank below the surface. As his teeth raked and bit the other's lips, his fingertips grazed across Toushirou's member. He just ghosted over the skin, feeling the flesh jump at the invisible contact. He could feel his own cock hardening as he continued getting Toushirou as hard as he could without touching him fully.

"Gin, please."

The plea made Gin quit his administrations and he grabbed Toushirou's semi hard cock, making it jump to full hardness. Gin pumped Toushirou for only a minute. He ripped the pants away from Toushirou's hips and threw them to the ground.

Gin then stuck three of his fingers in Toushirou's mouth and the boy intently started sucking on them. Gin moved his pelvis forward and rubbed their erections against each other, making Toushirou gasp and forget what he was doing for a brief second. Toushirou covered the fingers in as much saliva as he could before Gin took them out and brought them to his entrance.

Without waiting for approval, Gin inserted two fingers. Usually he was kind and only used one at a time, but this needed to be quick and fierce. He didn't have time to be patient and kind.

Toushirou forced himself to stay relaxed as Gin stretched him. He tightened his grip around Gin's neck and kissed him hard as the pain increased with each added digit. Toushirou shuddered at the feel of the fingers stretching him so Gin could fit himself inside.

"Gin, hurry…"

Gin raised Toushirou's knees and pushed them forward, placing himself at Toushirou's entrance. He spat into his hand and slicked himself up as much as he could. Gin then kissed Toushirou with everything he had while pushing himself in deep.

Toushirou screamed. It hurt - god, did it fucking hurt - but he asked for it. He told Gin to make him forget, so that's what the older male was doing. He shook violently, struggling to control himself. Gin spoke sweet nothings to the boy as he kissed back and forth along Toushirou's jaw. He also kissed away the tears that had spilled over from the aqua eyes.

Finally, Toushirou moved his hips, signaling he was ready. When Gin started to move, he hurt again, but he nodded his head to keep Gin from stopping.

Gin thrusts picked up speed. Toushirou gasped when Gin just barely brushed his prostate, which urged Gin to hit it dead on.

"AH! Gin!"

Gin smiled in the crook of Toushirou's neck. He lifted Toushirou's hips up and began pounding away, hitting the soft spot every time.

Toushirou's hands caved into fists and clenched and unclenched as Gin fucked him. He could never call it 'making love' because it always sounded so… girly and cheesy to him. Besides, Gin was too rough after the preparing for Toushirou to call it 'making love'. He fisted his hands in Gin's hair and tried to pull him closer into his embrace.

Gin slowed his pace and Toushirou whimpered. The older male pulled away to hover above him, still holding the boy's knees to his chest and thrusting into him. "Say it," Gin whispered.

Toushirou's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Gin hit his prostate again. "S-S-Say what?"

"You know what. Now say it."

Toushirou could barely keep his head from spinning when Gin hit the spot hard twice in a row. "No..."

"Say it and you can have your release. If you don't…" Gin slowed to an agonizingly slow pace. Now he barely moved at all.

"Gin," Toushirou whimpered.

"Say it."

"No."

"Fine." Gin withdrew from Toushirou. They were both still rock hard. Gin wrapped his fingers around Toushirou's member and squeezed gently.

Toushirou's hips bucked and Gin released him, pulling back.

"…*huff* Gin… damn.. it…"

"Say it, Shirou."

Toushirou shook his head, his white hair flying everywhere. "No."

Gin sighed. He splayed a hand on Toushirou's hip to hold him down then gripped him again. He leaned down and breathed on the head of Toushirou's cock. He held firm as his young lover bucked his hips again, trying to get into Gin's mouth.

"Say it and you can have it," Gin told him in a husky whisper.

Toushirou gulped. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out long, but he didn't want it to be over yet. When it was, he would fall asleep. He always did.

But he's also wanted to say those three words for almost two years, but they always choked him and never came out.

"I…"

"You…" Gin blew on the head again, then brought himself up to kiss Toushirou. He rubbed their arousals together, earning himself a sharp gasp.

"L…. Lo… damnit!"

"You lo…? What is that?"

Toushirou covered his face with his hands and sighed, then groaned as Gin moved against him again.

"I lo…. y-you…"

"That's not the whole sentence."

"I can't say it! It chokes me every time!" Toushirou exclaimed. He cried out when Gin moved fast several times in a row. The white haired boy thought he would die from the pain and pleasure mix.

"Fine, I'll say it first. I love you, Hitsugaya Toushirou."

Toushirou's mind went blank. Before he realized it, Gin had entered him again, sending radiating pain up his spine and they both came.

It was the best orgasm of Toushirou's life. The afterward high had him in it's clutches for nearly twenty minutes before he could think well enough to realize that Gin had pulled out and had laid next to him, talking to him.

"…even hear me?"

The boy blinked. "What?"

Gin's laughter filled his ears. He turned his head to face him. "I said can you even hear me?"

"Not until now. I just came off of Cloud Nine thousand or some high Cloud number."

Gin laughed again. He turned to Toushirou and was faced with closed eyes, a peaceful face, and a soft snoring. He pulled the covers over them and pulled Toushirou close.

123123

The next morning, Gin woke up to something kind of heavy on his thighs and something pulling at his hardening cock.

A groan escaped from him when something hot suddenly surrounded him. He looked down and saw Toushirou. He let his head fall back contently.

…

Wait.

He looked back. There he was - the kid who had never given a blow job - said he never would - giving Ichimaru Gin a blow job.

"Shirou..?"

Ignoring Gin, Toushirou deep throated the cock and hummed. Gin resisted as well as he could, but he failed when Toushirou suddenly swallowed. Gin felt the tightness of Toushirou's throat and came.

Gin's head swam. He looked up at Toushirou to see the younger male swallow his seed. He felt his cock pulse.

Toushirou climbed up his body, planting small kisses every now and then. His lips brushed against Gin's throat, his pink tongue flicked across Gin's jaw and then he finally kissed Gin's lips.

The kiss was slow and sensual. Toushirou felt Gin's hands land on his arms, just above his elbows, then felt them run up and down his arms.

Toushirou put his knees on either side of Gin'ships and put his hands on the bed just above Gin's shoulders to hold himself up.

Gin sighed in disappointment as Toushirou sat up. Until he looked the body on top of him.

Toushirou had an incredible body for someone who looked like a small child. Strong shoulders, sculpted abs, and (this always made Gin smirk) a tight ass. His aqua eyes always shown with intelligence and (though he would deny it) kindness, especially towards Momo and, when no one was around, Gin.

"You're beautiful," Gin whispered. He didn't realize he had said it until he saw Toushirou's cheeks dust with red. Gin smiled and sat up. Toushirou settled around until he was comfortable again, then he wrapped his arms over Gin's shoulders, connecting his fingers.

"What's up?" Gin asked as he placed his hands on Toushirou's back. He started moving his fingers in random paths over the pale skin. "Why did you do that when you never have before?"

Toushirou grinned. "I just wanted to thank you for last night. I… love you too," he finished quickly before the words could choke him again.

Gin smiled. He pulled Toushirou down with him as he settled back into the bed. Toushirou ground his hips downwards. Gin threw his head backwards and released a groan.

"Do that again," Gin huffed, "and I won't be able to control myself."

"Then don't." Toushirou ground his hips again and his world spun as Gin flipped them over.

"I warned you." Without warning, Gin spread open Toushirou's legs and pushed in.

"AH!" The white haired boy bit the inside of his cheek to silence his scream. Gin continued pushing in.

Toushirou moved his hips to take more of Gin inside him. He rolled them back over, lifted up, and plunged back down, taking in Gin all the way to the base.

"Jeeze… maybe you should have nightmares more often if helping you makes you do this…"

Toushirou smirked. He started a slow pace. He cringed at first, then Gin shifted to he hit Toushirou's sweet spot.

His eyes grew wide, his mouth fell open, his chin fell to his chest, and he began shaking. He moved faster. "Gin!"

"Shirou…" Gin's eyes fell to the bobbing member in front of him. A mischievous glimmer floated into those eyes before he sat up, wrapping his arms around the bouncing boy, and grabbed it.

"Ah! HmMhm…" Toushirou's arms wound around Gin's neck and moved even faster, now thrusting forward to meet the hand.

Gin could feel his release near as Toushirou continued moving. "You like riding me, Shirou?"

"MmHmm.. Uh huh.."

"Then ride me harder." It wasn't a suggestion: it was just short of a command.

Toushirou's brain was so far turned off that it didn't register that Gin was teasing him. All he knew was his release was nearing. He barely felt Gin gently remove his arms and hold his hands as he laid back down. Toushirou lifted up and stayed there for a second, catching his breath. The head of Gin's cock was still inside him.

He came down swiftly and screamed when Gin thrusted upwards and hit his prostate. He came immediately.

Gin groaned when he felt Toushirou clamp around him. He came the second time Toushirou clamped on him.

Toushirou collapsed on top of Gin. Slowly, they floated down from their high and their breathing settled.

Gin's rapidly beating heart pounded against Toushirou's ear. He smiled. He then pushed himself up and off of Gin to lay next to him.

"That was good, Toushirou."

Toushirou quirked an eyebrow. "Just good?"

"Not just good, but _good_."

That made Toushirou laugh.

"Don't we have a Captains' meeting today?" Gin asked randomly.

"OH SHIT!"

Toushirou jumped up and fell to the floor with a thud.

Gin rolled over and put his chin in the edge of the bed. "Too soon?"

A small, sheepish grin greeted him when the boy's head turned. "Just a little bit."

Gin smiled. "We have a few hours, Shirou. You'll be there in plenty of time."

"It's not that. It's Matsumoto. If she's left alone on days I have to go to a meeting, she gets… well… More like Matsumoto and that's never a good thing."

"True. I know how that one goes. She used to do that all the time when we were kids. By the way…"

Toushirou groaned. "That can't be good."

"Well it depends on how you look at it."

"That makes it sound worse."

"Rangiku knows."

His head fell into his hands as he let himself lean against the bed in despair. "How does she know?" he asked through the holes of his fingers.

"It's more like she knows I like you. She made a comment about your body, and I kind of… Confirmed it?"

"YOU WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Toushirou was up on his knees, his face centimeters from Gin's.

"I didn't mean to. It just came out. Then I walked away before she could say anything. She cornered me outside my room the other day…" he said grudgingly.

"This is juuuuuuuuust great. Just_ fucking_ great. Why can't she just mind her own damned business?"

"Because then she wouldn't be Matsumoto Rangiku now would she?"

"I guess not…"

"Now," Gin reached over and grabbed the smaller male's arms and pulled him back onto the bed, "how 'bout we make the most out of the next couple of hours? As long as you're not going to fall asleep and have more nightmares?"

Toushirou grinned. He curled up next to Gin, putting the top of his head against the bottom of Gin's chin. "I don't know if I'll have the nightmare again, but I agree with the wasting the next couple of hours."

"Good. I plan on putting you through a marathon."

Toushirou laughed. It was then that he felt a familiar spiritual pressure just outside Gin's window. He peeked around Gin's head, just enough to not give himself away, and almost screamed.

There sat none other than Matsumoto Rangiku sitting on the building next to the one Gin stayed in. Toushirou hid his smile and moved Gin so that he blocked Matsumoto's view from his face.

"We seem to have a visitor. So what should we do?"

"That's Matsumoto, isn't it?"

"Yep."

Gin grinned mischievously. "I have a plan. Are you going to yell at me?"

"As long as you shut that damned curtain, I really don't care."

Gin grinned more. "Alrighty then."

He pushed himself up and looked at the window, making sure to cover him and Toushirou's bottom halves. Gin waved at Matsumoto. Her eyes grew wide and as she tried to take a step forward, she slipped and fell off the roof. She managed to catch herself on the edge and pulled herself back up. Toushirou busted up laughing and rolling to his side, covering his face. Gin looked him, then back at Matsumoto. He waved again at her gaping look and pulled the curtains shut.

Toushirou gasped his last bit of laughter as Gin settled back on top of him.

"That was great," the boy said, still giggling slightly.

"Now, about wasting those hours before the meetin'?"

Toushirou grinned and pulled Gin down, placing his lips against the others.

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

**Ok you would not believe how hard this started out for me. I hate these two as a couple, but it actually worked in this one. I was shocked when I reread it and it actually made sense and I didn't gag. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Expect more chapters here soon.**

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**


End file.
